A universal serial bus (USB) cable provides an interface between a host device (e.g., a computer) and one or more peripheral devices (e.g., a cell phone). For example, the USB cable enables signal communication between the devices, as well as automatic configuration upon detection of the established interface. Additionally, USB cables often provide electrical power to the peripheral device. As such, the USB cable enables electrical or signal communication between electrical devices. With more and more electronic devices being utilized in or able to communicate with vehicles, it is desirable to provide one or more USB ports (or similar ports) to enable electrical and/or signal communication with such vehicles.